The Joe Swanson Show (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of ''The Fryguy Show'' planned to be made by LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast * Fryguy - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) * Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) * Sharteneer - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Donna Selinter - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) * Dr. Lazertag - No Heart (The Care Bears Family) * Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Mini Fryguy - Kevin Swanson (Family Guy) * Evil Freemaker Genie - Mok Swagger (Rock & Rule) * Jude the Big Evil Guy - Commander Zurg (The Spacebots) * Shanti Fryguy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * Lily Punkey - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Dilliam Rudgers - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Little Bad Wersent - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) * Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) * Rude Rullops - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) * Helen Stoner - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) * Mookie Strong - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) * Rosie Strong - Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Alice Roman - Katie Ka-Boom (Animaniacs) * Herb Roman - Tinker (Animaniacs) * Fred Festernick - Buster Moon (Sing) Episodes # The Introduction of Commander Zurg (September 26, 1987) # American Football Games/Mexico Advanced (October 3, 1987) # Proud Heart Cat's Birthday Party/The Lucky Items (October 10, 1987) # Fryguyland's Sleepy Time/Sick Joe Swanson (October 17, 1987) # The Easter Day/Walking Ahead (October 24, 1987) # The Biggest Full Toy Store/Grumpy Bear's Romantic Couples (October 31, 1987) # The Aghast By The Mast/The Showtime for Sweet Heart Mouse (November 7, 1987) # Stage Bright/The Fryguy's Opposite Day (November 14, 1987) # Greenery Day/I Getting For Can (November 21, 1987) # Fryguyland's Rainy Day/Stormy Story (November 28, 1987) # The Attack in the All Enemies/The Juice Question (December 5, 1987) # Fryguys, Lies and Videotapes/The Magic Serpent (December 12, 1987) # The Misfortune of The Collection/Slappy Squirrel's Prize Horse (December 19, 1987) # All That Interests/The Biggest Sale of Store (December 26, 1987) # Superheroes/Treat Heart Pig Makes a Love (January 2, 1988) # Mok Swagger's Revenge/The Little Land of Confusion (January 9, 1988) # Invisible Touch/A Kiss from the Day (January 16, 1988) # Lessons of Wrath/Bistro Pals (January 23, 1988) # Touching to Everything Time/Mine and Yours (January 30, 1988) # Farming Pals/The Weirdest of Machine (February 6, 1988) # Fryguys Tonight Ever Leader/Some Fun to the Incredible (February 13, 1988) # Penguins Disabled/Hot Colls Everything (February 20, 1988) # Shameless Multiverse/Often in the Frolics (February 27, 1988) # Run to the Rocks Speedy/A Day All Then to the Fryguys (March 5, 1988) # Legend of Island Parade/The Most Wonderful Day of All Time (March 12, 1988) # Here it Take/Supreme Adventure (March 19, 1988) Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz